The Nine
by LexiBeth
Summary: Not really based off Heroes. It's my own fantasy but has the idea of people saving the world with supernatural powers. Shape shifting, control over the elements, super strength, etc. Please Review. My first story ever
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

In a dark room, lit by a single candle, an old man sat on a chair studying the nine files he had chosen. It had been a long and arduous task, going through the billions upon billions of files to select the Nine; the ones who would be responsible for the world's redemption and safety.

Tomorrow, he thought, it all begins tomorrow. With a ghost of a cunning grin, he blew out the candle and the room flooded with darkness.

In a remote field, filled with several buildings and other constructions, nine young women and men popped up out of no where

Immediately the quiet field was filled with loud exclamations, cursing, and chaos. Not one of them knew how they had arrived there, or who the others were, and better yet, why they were there.

One of the girls was cursing, trying to stay tough, but was in all honesty, completely freaked out. Barely over five feet, she flipped her shoulder length wavy dark reddish brown hair back, flitting her large grey-green eyes around taking in the scene, wondering why the fuck she was here. On her way to her next class, she had no clue how she had ended up here and where here was! Alexa Kadman was utterly baffled, pissed off, and wierded out.

Adam Marach had no clue what was going on. He had just been eating breakfast. Black hair fell to cover dark green eyes as he bent his head in an attempt to figure out what was going on. It had to be a dream. That was it! He probably had fell asleep on the table again. He pinched himself hard. No not a dream. But if not a dream, then what?

After taking ten or so deep breath, Jonny Icthus regained his composure, or at least the appearance of it. He had just been on his way to track practice. Blue eyes took in the surroundings; running a hand through short light brown hair, he let out all the air in his lungs. What the fuck was going on?

Deep breaths, Anni Cage told herself, deep breaths. This couldn't be real; she had to be losing her mind. Her curly brown hair bounced as she shook her head in complete confusion. Brown eyes wide in fear took in the area. This couldn't be real was her mantra. She said it over and over again, hoping that the next time she said it she would return to her dorm room, or at least to somewhere she knew.

Danny Boyd was just done. It had been a week of hell and this on top of everything was just the last straw. Black framed glasses covered brown eyes full of annoyance and confusion and fear. He pushed a hand absentmindedly through brown hair. This couldn't be happening

Stephan Burren was fucked. Curly brown hair was brushed aside as he rubbed his forehead in confusion. He cursed aloud, brown eyes screaming anger and fear. This was not good, not good at all. He had no idea what was going on or where he was.

Her big hazel eyes wide, Misha Oresno tucked a lock of light brown hair behind her ear out of habit. She had been in the studio painting one second, and the next she was here, surrounded by unfamiliar people and an unknown place. Could she be lost in one of her fantasies? That had to be it. But no, she never fantasized about strangers. Misha was about to panic; hold it together she told herself, hugging herself hard, just keep it together.

Of all the days in her life, Jasmine Straine had been alive; this had to be the weirdest. How in god's name had she got here she asked, looking up at the blue sky as if expecting an answer. Brown eyes smirked as she tossed her long brown hair back. If there was a day god would answer back it would be this one where she magically appeared in an unknown place. But magic doesn't exist, she quips quietly to herself, followed by the eerie thought, does it?

Grant Powell was annoyed, confused, and scared to death. Brown eyes flitted accusingly at the others in the mysterious place he'd popped up; maybe one of them was responsible for it he thought to himself. The next second he ran his hand through brown hair as he dismissed the idea. The others looked just as flabbergasted as he was….there had to be an explanation…

Everyone at this point was yelling at each other, not in anger really, just out of fear and frustration. The volume was escalating, filling the quiet with chaotic noise

"SHUT UP EVERYONE" Alexa yelled, "Ok, we're all confused" she said taking charge of the situation, "Does anyone know what's going on?"

"Who made you boss?!" Grant snipped back

"I never said I was the boss, asshole, I'm just trying to calm everyone down so we can figure this out and get the fuck out of here!" Alexa snarled.

"Where is here exactly, does anyone know?" Jonny asked, "Or how we got here?"

"Don't have a clue, one minute I was on my way to the kitchen, the next…" Anni whimpered

Everyone basically said that they had been one place, and the next they were here. After some slight bickering, they all calmed down, or at least acted more reasonably and introduced themselves. They were all college students, juniors and seniors. Other than that, they had nothing in common.

"Well, now that we all know each other" Stephan drawled, "Let's try to get out of here"

"Now, now, why so soon?" came a voice from the end of the field, from a person who hadn't been there a minute ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They were all silent for a minute….then chaos once again ensued. Questions of why they were here, where was here, who was he, who were they? The field echoed with anger and confusion.

"SILENCE" the old man yelled. Dressed in a white robe with gray hair, the man surveyed the nine young men and women standing before him, "I will explain everything but you must be _quiet_"

"Ages ago, some humans began to develop powers, powers that shouldn't have appeared in your race. Several were well behaved and used their abilities for good, but recently all those in this time have used their powers for evil purposes. I am Loredan, part of the elite council, a higher power you could say. We have decided to bestow a power upon each of you after studying millions of your kind in order to balance out the world and combat the darker side"

"You expect us to believe that?" Alexa said, tossing her hair back "We aren't two years old, magic doesn't exist or supernatural powers, or whatever you want to call it"

"This is a joke, a prank, your using holographic imaging or something" Stephen drawled.

"Then explain how you are all here for the hologram? Alexa, you were at your college in New York, while you Stephen, are in Arizona, am I correct?" the old man replied.

"How'd you know their names" Anni fearfully put in

"I know everything about all of you, where and when you were born, how you interact with your parents, where you go to school, what you like, what you don't. But especially, I know that at heart each of you are good, and believe in doing the right thing overall" the old man replied.

"So these powers?" Jonny put in, "What are they, and why?"

Loredan glanced over "Now there is the right question, the powers were chosen to suit your personalities as well as inner desires, we thought to give you that much. You Jonny, will possess the ability to control fire"

All of a sudden a ball of fire erupted over Jonny's palm, he cried out in alarm, but it didn't burn at all. He thought about it disappearing and all of a sudden, it was.

"Now Anni, your power complements his, you have control over water" He stated as a stream of water sprayed out of her palm.

"Adam, you will possess super strength, almost nothing is too heavy for you" A 6 ton anvil appeared in front of Adam. He gingerly attempted to pick it up, it felt like holding up a small book.

"Danny, you can read minds, and Grant, you have the ability to move things with your mind" Grant concentrated on picking up the anvil out of Adam's hand, as it floated across to him, Danny heard in his head everyone's shock and amazement, and the half frightened and half excited thoughts of those who had received their powers.

"Jasmine, you have the power of becoming invisible at will" Jasmine's face scrunched up in concentration, and suddenly she wasn't there, for a minute she wasn't visible and then white faced she reappeared.

"Stephan, you can move at an extremely fast pace" Stephan went to run to the end of the field an back, a normal five to ten minute trip, it took all of ten seconds.

"Misha, you have the ability to heal by touch" Misha absently noticed a cut on Alexa's leg and touched it. Within seconds, the skin was smooth and there was no sign of the cut.

"Last but not least, Alexa, you have the ability to shapeshift into any animal you wish to be" Alexa thought for a second, and then where she had stood now sat a very confused looking wolf. Within a second a human being reappeared.

All of them stood around, shell shocked. Unable to believe in what was happening, even after testing out their abilities.

"I know that this is a large adjustment" Loredan said patiently, "But those who follow the dark are planning something and training must begin as soon as possible"

"Training?" Anni squeaked.


End file.
